Mangetsu Hozuki
thumb|mangetsuMangetsu Hōzuki ry som "andet komme Demon" var en Shinobi fra Kirigakure s Hōzuki klan. Han var også medlem af den tidligere generation af the seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Baggrund Både Mangetsu og Suigetsu trænet med den hensigt at blive medlem af Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist sammen. Denne drøm har fungeret som deres motivation for dem begge at afslutte grusomme missioner dag for dag. Mangetsu sidst lykkedes at blive medlem af Seven Swordsmen, mastering alle syv sværd før hans død. 1 Hans tidlige død tilsyneladende demotiveret Suigetsu. 2 Udseende Mangetsu har relativt lange, lyse hår og spidse, haj-lignende tænder - sidstnævnte træk, som alle kendte medlemmer af Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist besidder. Han bærer en dragt meget ligner hans bror, som består af en mørk, ærmeløs skjorte, lyse bukser og stribede ben-brænder er typiske for hans landsby. Ligesom sin bror, bærer han en vandflaske fastgjort til et bælte om livet og går bandager om halsen - et andet træk deles af de syv swordsmen - og standard Kirigakure pande protektor. Samlet set Mangetsu og Suigetsu bærer stor lighed med hinanden. Evner Som en af de syv Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, var Mangetsu en af de mest magtfulde Shinobi produceret i Kirigakure. Mangetsu generation af våbenføre mænd blev endda noteret for at være den stærkeste i landsbyens historie. Mangetsu var også i stand til at bruge Silent Killing, som det ses, når kampene tredje division af Allied Shinobi styrker mens under påvirkning af Zabuza Momochi gemmer sig i Mist Teknik. Hozuki klan Teknikker og natur Transformation Rediger Mangetsu dræbe flere Shinobi. Som medlem af Hōzuki klanen, er Mangetsu dygtige i brugen af Water Frigivelsesdato natur manipulation og kan bruge sin klan vigtigste hemmelige teknik til at smelte hans krop efter behag. Det kan også antages, at han også er velbevandret i hans klan øvrige hemmelige teknikker, der kredser omkring brugen af Hydrification Teknik. kenjutsu Mangetsu var en meget begavet sværdkæmper, der er blevet optaget i Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Ifølge hans yngre bror, Suigetsu, blev han kaldt "andet komme Demon" (鬼 人 の 再来, Kijin ingen Sairai), 1, som så tilfældigvis den samme kaldenavn, Suigetsu selv aktier. Hans dygtighed, styrke og chakra var sådan, at han var i stand til at øve alle syv vinger swordsmen, herunder den notorisk kræsne blad: Samehada. Han var også tilsyneladende til opgave at rulle, som indeholdt alle de andre sværd. Part II Shinobi World War Den tidligere generation af de syv Swordsmen of the Mist reinkarneret. Midt i kampen med det tredje division, er den reinkarnerede forrige generation af de syv Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist tilkaldt af Pakura og Gari, under Kabuto Yakushi instruks, med den hensigt at dominere oppositionen. Blandt deres antal er Mangetsu, der efter at være blevet forgæves bombarderet med forskellige teknikker, henter fire af våbenføre mænd har vinger fra et rulle i hans besiddelse. Indtastning af kampen, mens skjult af en tyk tåge, Mangetsu begynder en tavs massakre uden et våben, ved hjælp af kun hans Hydrification Teknik til at dræbe sine modstandere. Med Zabuza Momochi nederlag, rydder tåge, udsætter Mangetsu til fjenden. På det tidspunkt Kakashi Hatake og Might Guy afgik for Naruto Uzumaki placering den følgende dag, havde Mangetsu blevet forseglet af tredje division. 3 Senere, med udgivelsen af Uren Verden Reinkarnation teknik, indkapslet en lys slags Mangetsu forseglede krop som en teknik blev fjernet, og hans sjæl blev returneret til efterlivet. Trivia Mangetsu (満 月) betyder "fuldmåne", og Hōzuki (鬼 灯, bogstaveligt betyder "dæmon lanterne") er det japanske ord for "kinesisk lanterne" eller "vinter kirsebær", en frugt, som ligner kinesiske papir lanterner, ligesom alle medlemmer af de syv Ninja Swordsmen, er hans efternavn stammer fra en type produkter. Det er sandsynligt, at Mangetsu Hōzuki kunne have været den tidligere ejer af Hiramekarei siden han var en af den foregående generation af Seven Swordsman men blev ikke set med et sværd ligesom de andre genoplivet våbenføre mænd, som det var i Chōjūrō besiddelse. Dette ses også med Fuguki Suikazan, som var den tidligere ejer af Samehada, og hans sværd er i øjeblikket i besiddelse af Killer B. Referencer Kategori:Kirigakure